


Villain

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, loss of family, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Salem is dealing with the repercussions of her fight with Ozma.
Relationships: Ozpin/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Janurwby: Villain
> 
> So for today's prompt, I chose Salem who by far is the primary villain of the show, however, I think somewhere maybe in the past she had a heart.

The scorched landscape served as a reminder of the destructive powers of humankind. Burnt wood still kindling lay a foot in front of her collapsed figure, and stone was left in ruin and rubble, fragmenting with instability. Hatred, regret and sorrow flared within Salem. Hatred for Ozma who had concealed the truth from her for so long, lulling her into a false sense of security. Regret for how both Ozma and she had dealt with the situation as it became more volatile than either predicted. Finally, sorrow as she willed her mind to banish the last image it held of her daughters. The fear in their widened eyes and unsure voice of her youngest tormented her.

Now all that was left was the worn stuffed dog that, that very same child clung to. The dark woven pattern of fabric was now frayed and stained with flecks of crimson, a shade matching the collar it still wore. Without much care, Salem clutched the toy within shaking hands, burying her face into what remained of her family. Breathing in the comforting scent of home, a sob that was once stuck in her throat escaped, prompting hot tears to roll down ghostly white cheeks. 

Her agony was beyond what one could imagine, and the heartbroken scream that was released from her lips was barely muffled by the personal effect. This was her new reality now, succumbing to the darkness that relentlessly pursued her. She had no family anymore, and with nothing left to lose, not even her life, Salem halted the shudders that wracked her body. 

With the familiar toy still held tightly in her grasp, she stood, surveying the land that was now crawling with Grimm before moving on. It was time to enact a plan of her own, even though the Gods had left Remnant didn't mean that they wouldn't return with some influence. Maybe then she could be at rest at long last and join her sweet girls in the afterlife.


End file.
